Green leaf volatiles (GLVs) typified by cis-3-hexenol are used to collectively refer to plant aroma components containing 6 carbon atoms, which constitute an aroma that is released from plants upon feeding damage and/or mechanical injury (Non-patent Document 1). Green leaf volatiles have repellent or attractive activity on insects or larvae thereof and are considered to be responsible for physiological roles as allelochemicals (Non-patent Document 2).
Green leaf volatiles are known to be generated by being liberated from linolenic acid in chloroplasts, although they are reported to be partially pooled within plant cells in the form of glycosides such as glucoside and primeveroside (Non-patent Document 3). These disaccharide glycosides including primeveroside are also known to be generated through a pathway where they are specifically hydrolyzed by the action of primeverosidase to release their aglycons, i.e., green leaf volatiles (Non-patent Document 4). However, there is no knowledge about enzymes and molecular mechanisms for glycosylation of green leaf volatiles and their accumulation within plant cells.